Gaius Augustus
"Revenge is not what I need as I am now an empty shell. All I need is money to make sure this empty shell stays empty" -Gaius explains his reasoning to why he joined the Hoplites to an old friend. Backstory Gaius Augustus (Isaac Tunutmenkhan) was born in the mojave wasteland, and is a former soldier of caesar's legion before faking his death when he was revealed to be a tribesman. The man who had revealed it was infact the docter of his tribe, Socrates. He led a band of mercenaries called the Hoplites. It was revealed that when he was a child he was destined to be the next tribes leader until at the age of six the water had run out in the area that he lived in. He then trained until he was twelve secretly under the mentorship of a supermutant hunter, and learned to fight better than the other tribesmen. When he reached the age of twelve he was forced to join the combat with his fellow tribesmen while wearing a ceramic bowl for a helmet that was strapped on with ragged leather and he used layers of jackets and clothes to protect himself. While in combat with another tribe he was knocked unconscious by a spiked club which made him lose his memory. Not knowing where he was we followed the trail of bodies back to his settlement and watched as it burned down to the ground without any knowledge of what or whom he was looking at. After wandering around with blood coming out of his head a group of of legionary scouts found him. They took him in and inlisted him in the army. When he reached the age of 16 Socrates had informed him of his entire story also adding in the fact that the reason why the water dried up was because caesar ordered to do so to get rid of all the tribes in the area. This of course angered Gaius who lived his hole life thinking he was Gaius Augustus a legionary soldier born of legionary parents. But for Gaius to believe this he needed proof and that was a drug Socrates made allowed Gaius to revisist his memories from childhood. After witnessing what he saw as a child and an explanation for the void in his memory Socrates, and Gaius planned his own death at the hands of "bandits" that would ambush him. And the plan was to bloody his own comrades face and place his armor on his dead body to escape the caesar's legion. He now lives with the Hoplites and travels the wasteland doing jobs from killing people to saving people. He usually lonewolfs his own missions especially the ones where he needs to kill groups of people, as he relys on his skills of killing from when he was a child learning from the supermutant hunter. Equipment Even after leaving Caesar's legion Gaius still wears roman style armor. He wears a chestplate along with a military skirt made out of leather and chains. He wears car parts for shoulder pads and armor from his enemies for his grieves and gauntlets. He holds a battered machete which he calls is a gladius, and has a shotgun "magnus" if his 10mm submuchine gun runs out of bullets. for his helmet he wears the helmet of a power armor he stole but was too stupid to actually know how to use it. He also has a scutum made out of the body parts of the power armor. He has a gun military belt to hold his guns. Talents From training everyday as a child from his mentor and learning different types of combat from being a tribesman and a legionary soldier he is skilled with a gun and sword. He places so much pride in his skill with a gun to the point where he would only use his shield if he felt threatened, which was a rare a occurance when fighting small groups of weak bandits. His constant ignorence to the advantages of having a companion made him a hardened soldier always read for combat. But the constant paranoia of getting killed in his sleep has left his deprived, numbed his ability to realise his surroundings Personality From that day he had added the name Isaac as his middle name to Gaius Augustus and avoids legionary soldiers without his helmet. He changed from being a charismatic, happy soldier to a dull man with little to no charisma. He only cares about himself and refuses to help people without being payed and would never put his life on the line for someone else. Appearance Gaius has a buzzcut but some of his hair is missing from the scar on the left side of his head. He usually has a messed up stubble since he uses his gladius to shave his beard. He shows up masculine as he always carries his heavy metal scutum. Under his armor he wears cheap ragged clothes, and leather boots. But he is only seen rarely without his armor from his lack of trust in people. Category:Characters